Foil packages often have the characteristic that the user has difficulties opening them. Notches and nominal break points are of help only in rare cases, and scissors or other tools are not always at hand. In some instances protruding tabs are built into the seam to aid in opening the package.
The attempts to facilitate and ease the opening of foil packages have not universally reduced the frustration often felt when attempting to open such a package. In some instances those attempts to make the package readily openable have served to weaken the seal itself, before it is to be opened.